The Blind Leading the Drunk
by Ms. Rosemary Mees
Summary: Written for Boogum's Random Prompt One-Shot challenge. A blind date for Ginny turns out quite differently than she expected.


**A/N: Written for Boogum's Random Prompt One-Shot Challenge. Forgive me for the lack, or uneducated use of grammar I'm working on getting better but I've never taken English so it's basically a lot of guess work on my part. **

**Prompt: Blind date**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy entered the restaurant and promptly smirked, seated at a table in the corner looking decidedly out of place, was his favorite distraction.

Not taking his eyes away from his new target, he spoke to the Maitre d', "I wish to be seated at the table." He gestured slightly with a nod of his head.

"But sir," The Maitre d' began only to be cut off by a sharp look from Draco. Clearing his throat the Maitre d' spoke again, "Very good sir." Draco smirked and checked his cloak with the woman at the coat-check.

Draco was inwardly delighted to watch his target's eyes grow slightly wider with an emotion that looked so very much like worry. Sliding into the seat across from her he gave her small, insolent smirk; one he knew drive her crazy.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered harshly as he gestured the Maitre d' away with a lazy flick of his wrist. "Is that anyway to talk to me? I've only come over because I saw you looking so, lonely." Draco had expected a larger reaction to his words, in all other cases she would've thrown something at him for even hinting at her personal life, or lack there of, instead she relaxed slightly, allowing her back to rest against red leather of the booth she sat in.

"We have rules about this sort of thing Malfoy, you don't get to speak to me outside the office." She grinned callously at him.

"If I could help it I wouldn't speak to you inside the office." Draco remarked. He leaned back into his booth and watched as her eyes flicked to the door with apprehension, and then it dawned on him, the worried look when she saw him walking toward her table, the make-up, the blue-silk dress that dipped so daringly low, hugging her curves until it disappeared under the table, "You're waiting for someone, aren't you Weasley." Her eyes flicked from the door, to him and back again.

"Is that so hard for you to believe?" She snapped, her eyes still on the door.

"Considering the way you look most days at the office, yes."

She opened her mouth to spout what was, undoubtedly, a very unladylike response, when the waiter approached the table somewhat timidly.

"Would you care to see our wine selection?" He held a menu out to Draco, who was about to reach for it when it was promptly snatched away. "_He _won't be having any wine." Ginny snapped, opening the menu with more vigor than necessary.

Draco ignored her, "Bring us your most expensive Pinot Noir and two glasses." The waiter eyed Ginny, who was presently to busy glaring at Draco to notice, and deciding he could get another wine list, he walked quickly away.

"You're not having any wine. You're leaving."

"Tsk tsk, Ginevra. What would your date say? Refusing your partner any sort of hospitality. Not very charming" Draco sipped lightly on the water that was already on the table, it was luke-warm.

"He'd probably say, 'Oi, good call Ginny. That prat is a real pain in the arse.'" She snapped.

"Knowing the imbeciles you keep company with, you're probably right. Who is this mystery man anyway?" Draco watched as a blush colored the apples of her cheeks.

"That, is none of your business."

"So you don't know then?"

"I do know."

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know."

She crossed her arms in front of her like a benevolent child and sulked until Draco had to laugh. A laugh that lit up his face so much that it seemed to melt the almost permanent crease between his brows, worry lines that Ginny knew came with the job of an Auror. When he had finished his joyful escapade Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"In any case, I don't think he is coming. He was suppose to be here forty-five minutes ago." She said with a sigh, resting her arms on the table.

"Well then, we shall have to make due without him." Draco said as the wine was placed on their table.

-----

An hour and a half later, two very drunk Aurors stumbled their way into a darkly-lit hallway.

Ginny flicked her wrist and heard the locks turn over. Turning, albeit slightly unsteadily, she attempted to glare at Malfoy. "Alright you, this is where you leave. I've been trying to get you to take a hint all night."

"I don't think you've been trying nearly as hard as you could." Draco said leaning in closely, backing Ginny into her front door. The look in his mercury eyes sobered her in an instant, apprehension and suspense filled her chest as she watched him slowly, so very slowly, lean in. Too slowly, her body screamed at her as she licked her lips. Reaching up she grabbed him and pulled him harshly to her, their lips crashing together with a pain that added to what could only be described as bliss, hungry, passionate, body-quaking bliss.

Inside her head the thought of how stupid it would be of her to continue with the kiss echoed with deafening clarity, but just as she would pull away, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and the previous voice was replaced with a quieter, more satisfied one, and the last thought that entered Ginny's head that night was this, _I can't be blamed for this, I've always been a sucker for dimples. _

_

* * *

_**Feedback is always enjoyed. Critism is always employed later to better my writing. **


End file.
